


Raining Day With You Is Not A Bad Day

by Leikio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/pseuds/Leikio
Summary: It was a sunny day and Tony just wanted to have some time with Loki ,knowing Loki prefer the Raining day, even if Sunny day is better for Tony,he just make the rain drop and have some time with his love .Happy Birthday Stars !!!
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Raining Day With You Is Not A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Path of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458388) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Happy Birthday Stars !!! send ya love love love <3

Happy birthday Stars !!! 


End file.
